


Dragons

by starsandnightskies



Series: Larry at Hogwarts [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dragons, M/M, Triwizard Tournament, first task, the goblet of fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandnightskies/pseuds/starsandnightskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing Louis fight dragons is not something Harry likes.</p><p>[Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/959250">The Goblet of Fire</a>  .]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragons

**Dragons**

“Lou, do you even have any idea what the first task is about?” Harry asked. He knew Louis hadn’t really been handling it well since he got chosen as the Hogwarts Champion.

“No, I have not”, he snapped. “And stop asking me.”

“Boo, I’m just trying to help you.”

Louis sighed. “I know. I’m sorry for snapping at you, but it’s really getting on my nerves. Suddenly everyone likes me.”

Harry laughed.

“Not funny!” Louis pouted. “I know I’m awesome and all that, but this is only because of the Tournament.”

“Hey, psst, Louis!” The two boys turned around. One of the twins was indicating them to come over, his head peeking around the corner. Louis gave Harry a questioning look, but Harry shook his head lightly. He didn’t know what Fred (or George) wanted from Louis.

“I’m not gonna prank you.” The two boys slowly approached the cheeky redhead, still wary of what he might do. “Tonight, eleven PM at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It’s not a prank, I swear. Fred’s the master brain behind our pranks, not me. But this is serious business. We all want a Gryffindor to win.”

So this was George and it was about the Triwizard Tournament.

“Yeah, alright. We’ll see you tonight”, Louis finally said. Clearly, he wasn’t too sure if this was a prank or not. George nodded and seemed to disappear into a wall, which probably was a secret passage way or something like that.

“What do you think this is about?” Louis asked.

“I think they know something about the first task”, Harry answered thoughtfully.

Louis looked doubtful.  “What if it is a prank?”

“I’m pretty sure he was serious. Since he and his brother couldn’t enter, they want another Gryffindor to win thus they are helping you. Also, Mr Weasley works at the Ministry and it’s possible he told them about the Tournament before the year started.”

“You’re coming with me, right? Tonight, I mean.”

Harry nodded. “Of course. I wouldn’t have let you go alone anyway.”

Louis smiled and hugged him. “Thanks Haz.”

“No problem. Come on, let’s go to Transfiguration before McGonagall gives us detention.”

**× × ×**

“Lou, do you know a spell that could hide us? So we won’t be seen sneaking out of the castle after curfew?”

Louis nodded. “Yeah, come here.” Once Harry was standing in front of him, Louis took out his wand and tapped him on the head with it. Harry felt as though there was cold egg yolk dripping down his neck and he shuddered. Louis repeated the movement on his own head and suddenly he seemed to melt away into the background, only the air rippling as he moved.

“Haz, come here. Don’t want you to get lost.” Harry managed to suppress a very girly squeak when something grabbed his hand but it was only Louis. Not that Harry minded when Louis grabbed his hand. Not at all.

“Come on, let’s go. _Lumos!_ ” The tip of Louis’ wand lit up in the semi-dark and the two boys left the common room. Luckily, they didn’t run into any teachers or Peeves. Peeves was even worse than Snape and Trelawney together.

At exactly eleven they arrived at the Forbidden Forest. Not a single redhead in sight.

Louis sighed. “I knew it. They were just joking around.”

“No, we weren’t”, two identical voices said. The air rippled and two redheads appeared out of seemingly nowhere. Louis tapped Harry’s head again, the strange feeling disappeared and he became visible again.

The four boys entered the Forbidden Forest, Fred and George leading the way.

“Where are we going?” Louis asked.

“You’ll see.”

Louis was still holding Harry’s hand as they went further and further into the Forest. Loud growls were heard when the four boys neared the middle of the Forbidden Forest.

“What’s that?” Harry asked, voice shaking.

“Dragons”, the twins chorused.

“Fuck”, Louis cursed. “That’s the first task?”

George turned around with a wicked look on his eyes. “Yes! Isn’t it awesome?!”

Louis stared at him. “Are we talking about the same creatures here? Crazy, fire-spitting things?”

Fred turned around as well. “Yes, but how cool is that?! Come on, let’s get closer.” A loud roar sounded and a tree nearby caught fire.

“Let’s not”, Harry said. He barely noticed he was crushing Louis’ hand.

“Yeah, that’s alright. Haz, if you don’t want to get closer, you can wait here, you know”, Louis said softly.

“I’ll stay with him”, George volunteered. Harry smiled at him thankfully as Louis let go of his hand and left with Fred to get closer to the dragons and probably talk to their brother Charlie who works with dragons in Romania.

“He’ll be fine”, George said.

“Hm?”

“Louis. He’ll be fine. He’ll find something to distract his dragon and grab the golden egg.”

“I don’t think I want to see the first task if he has to fight a dragon.”

George smiled. “You really care about him, don’t you?”

“Yeah I do. I’d never forgive myself if something happened to him”, Harry admitted.

“It’s still a few weeks until the first task. You could help Louis find something to beat his dragon.”

“Yeah, I could… Maybe I can find something in the library… But is it fair only Lou knows about the first task?”

“Charlie said Hagrid brought Madam Maxime here and he had seen Karkarov around here as well. Louis’ actually the last one to know. We thought it was only fair to prepare him as well”, George shrugged.

“Thanks. That’s really nice of you and Fred”, Harry said.

George grinned. “Don’t start thinking we’re nice. We only did this because we want a Gryffindor student to win since we can’t win the Quidditch Cup this year.”

“Fuck”, Louis’ voice cursed through the darkness. “I really don’t like dragons.”

**× × ×**

“You think you can beat the dragon?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded. “I think I’ve mastered the spell.”

“Good. Hopefully it works. Otherwise you have to summon a broom from the shed or use Aguamenti to make sure you don’t get roasted to death”, Harry joked, but he was still immensely scared for Louis. Hello, it’s not a garden gnome he’s going to be fighting!

“I’ll be fine, Hazza. Don’t worry. Come on, let’s go to bed. It’s early day tomorrow.”

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ torso. “Be careful”, he mumbled into Louis’ shoulder.

“I don’t think my pillow will attack me in my sleep”, Louis joked. Harry gave him a pointed look. “I will be, I promise. Sweet dreams, Hazzabear. Don’t worry too much. I’m going to kick some dragon’s ass.” He winked at Harry and he chuckled.

“Night Lou. Try to get some sleep.” He kissed the older boy’s cheek and left for his dorm. He knew he wasn’t going to get much sleep.

**× × ×**

“Harry, wake up! The first task starts in thirty minutes!” Harry slowly opened his eyes, shooting up when he realized he overslept. He accidentally banged heads with Fred.

“Bloody hell, is that your way of thanking me for waking you up? Because if it is, you’ll need to find a new way”, Fred complained, rubbing his painful forehead.

“Sorry”, Harry muttered. He slowly got out of bed, shooing the twins away before getting dressed quickly. He almost forgot his wand but he managed to grab it just before he left the dorm.

“Haz! You’re finally up! Come on, I’ve got your breakfast here”, Louis said, quickly wrapping the younger boy in a one-armed hug. He handed Harry a few scones, a muffin, a donut and a bottle of Butterbeer. “I know, but I couldn’t find pumpkin juice”, he said when Harry gave him a weird look.

“Trying to get me fat, huh?” Harry joked.

Louis chuckled. “Come on Curly, I’ve got to go to the Champion’s tent.” The two boys left, Harry munching on a scone. The arena was only a few minutes away from the castle. They still had ten minutes left before the first task would start.

“Be careful, Boobear”, Harry said softly.

“I will be, Hazza, for the fifteenth time”, Louis said with a smile on his face, but Harry could see in his eyes he really meant it.

“I’m coming to the tent as soon as you’re finished”, Harry promised.

“You better.” They hugged, then separated.

“Good luck!” Harry yelled before turning around and leaving for the arena.

“Hey Harry!”

“Wanna make a bet?”

“No, thanks guys.” The twins shrugged and continued asking if anyone wanted to make a bet on who would win. Harry climbed the stairs and found himself a spot in the front, next to Lottie, who was biting her nails.

“I hope he’ll be fine”, she said.

“He’s well prepared”, Harry said, but he wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince.

Then, a dragon was lead into the arena by a few dragon tamers and Charlie waved at the twins. The dragon made a run for the eggs and Harry noticed a golden egg amongst what he assumed to be the dragon’s real eggs. Apparently female dragons were really aggressive and protective over their eggs. This was going to be a long first task. And he wasn’t even the one fighting the dragon.

A cannon sounded and Krum entered the arena, wand raised and face wary.

**× × ×**

Harry had mostly hidden his face in his jacket (and Lottie had hidden hers in his jacket, too), not wanting to see Krum and Fleur getting almost roasted to death by their dragons. But they had survived and managed to grab their eggs, albeit Fleur with some nasty burns.

They knew that if the cannon sounded again, it would be Louis’ turn and Harry felt his insides churn at the thought of Louis fighting a dragon. Louis’ dragon was lead into the arena and took a possessive position over the eggs.

The cannon went off and the crowd grew quiet. Almost every Hogwarts student liked Louis and they surely wanted him to win.

Louis entered the arena, face tense and wand raised. Harry felt the overwhelming urge to jump into the arena and drag him out of there, but he knew he couldn’t. Louis looked around, trying to spot the dragon but apparently he couldn’t see the large creature, because he slowly moved forwards.

And then everything happened so fast Harry almost missed it.

“On your right!” Lottie screamed and Louis ducked. The flames missed him and the audience screamed in horror. Harry felt his head spin as he could do nothing but watch Louis run for his life with the dragon slowly turning around and spotting him. Another roar of flames followed and Harry knew Louis was hit when he fell down, eyes shut tightly. Harry heard screaming and it took him a few seconds to realize he heard himself.

From his spot on the floor, Louis rolled over on his back with a very painful expression on his face and yelled a spell, wand aimed at the dragon. Harry recognized the spell as the one he and Louis had practised together. The dragon growled in rage as he was blinded by Louis’ spell. Louis rolled over quickly when the dragon roared flames again, out of its line of fire. Harry felt his hands quake as he squeezed Lottie’s hand.

The cerulean eyed boy came face-to-face with the golden egg and grabbed it quickly with his free hand. Dragon tamers entered the arena and lead the angry dragon away whilst trying not to get hit by flames. Louis was lifted up on a stretcher and levitated out of the arena, but not before he had waved at Harry and Lottie and mouthed ‘I’m okay’.

Harry let out the massive breath he’d been holding and managed a very faint smile back.

“He’s alright, Harry, breathe”, Lottie said softly. Only now did Harry realize there were tears streaming down his face at a rapid pace. “Come on, we’re going to the tent so you can see he’s fine.” Lottie grabbed Harry’s hand and started leading him out of the arena and in the direction of the Champion’s tent.

“Lou?!”

“I’m fine, Hazza. Don’t cry”, Louis’ voice said. Harry let go of Lottie’s hand and ran inside, throwing his arms around Louis when he saw his older friend on a stool, Madam Pomfrey attending to his burns. They almost fell backwards and earned themselves an angry look from Madam Pomfrey.

“This Tournament is just ridiculous”, she mumbled to herself. “Letting students fight dragons. Hmph.”

“I’m okay, sweetheart, don’t cry”, Louis murmured into Harry’s hair as Harry’s tears dripped down his collarbones.

“I thought you were going to die”, Harry hiccupped. Louis stroked the younger boy’s curls. “I thought I was going to lose you.”

“You’re not, Hazza. You’re not ever losing me”, Louis whispered, raising the younger boy’s head with his index finger. “Hey, look at me. I’m fine, see?” Madam Pomfrey had left after putting strange cream on Louis’ back. Apparently it would help with the burns.

Their eyes connected and Louis couldn’t help himself. Harry looked absolutely miserable, cheeks streaked with tears and eyes rimmed red. He pressed a chaste kiss to Harry’s lips and smiled when Harry’s eyes started shining again. “I’m okay”, he whispered, kissing the younger boy again.

“You’re okay”, Harry breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> well.


End file.
